living our best lives
by interstellaire
Summary: One world, seven fugitives – who knew being on the run could feel like one big vacation? [civil war au]


**summary: **One world, seven fugitives – who knew being on the run could feel like one big vacation? — civil war AU

**rating: **PG

**disclaimer: **i don't own marvel

**pairings: **steve/natasha, bucky/wanda

**author's notes: **this is a series of oneshots that shows the team's whereabouts on the run (bucky doesn't go into cyro, and helped steve break the rest of team cap out of the raft; clint and scott aren't under house arrest)

(a lot of people probably have already done this, prompt but i wanted to experiment for myself; title inspired by the song 'smile' by lil duval, but it might be changed)

if you have any location requests, feel free to review some. enjoy loves!

* * *

**prologue **

—

"Hey, Cap, quick question: where exactly _are_ we going?"

"Uhh," Steve trails off with a smile, looking to his right at Natasha. The redhead shoots him a smirk and turns back towards Sam.

"It's a surprise," she says teasingly, and Steve grins. They left Wakanda almost three hours ago, and the team is starting to get restless.

They stayed for a few weeks, waiting for T'Challa's doctors to undo the damage Hydra had done to Bucky's mind, and provide him with a new, humanly-looking arm. The young king had then provided them with a stealth Quinjet, and told them should they ever need it, Wakanda's assistance would always be open to them. Steve and Natasha had been deciding on where to go the last few days of their stay, and the destination they chose sure as hell will be a surprise for their comrades.

"Oh come on!" Bucky's voice rings out from the back, and Wanda's laugh follows. "Just tell us, lovebirds."

"Barnes, if you keep asking, I'll throw you off this damn plane myself," Natasha threatens with no real heat to her words, and Steve watches her lips tug into a grin at Sam's cackle.

"Steve!" Bucky whines. "Control your girlfriend, she's being mean!"

"Steve," Nat mocks in the same tone. "Control your best friend, he's being annoying."

"Oh my God, this is awesome," Scott breathes out in awe, eyes wider than saucers, and Clint pats his shoulder sympathetically.

"Nat, behave." Steve smirks, and leans over to kiss her pouting lips. "Bucky, stop provoking my deadly assassin and bother Wanda. I'd very much like your head to still be on your shoulders when we get there."

"And where _is _there?" Clint prompts subtly, watching the exchange with barely contained amusement.

"You'll see." Steve shakes his head at the overdramatic groans from the back of the Quinjet.

"Go to sleep, children," Natasha chides playfully. A sarcastic chorus of "yes, mom" ring throughout the jet, and Steve shakes his head fondly – this isn't the first time they've jokingly called Nat "mom" or Steve "dad" these past few weeks, and it's most definitely not the first time the pair referred to the rest of them as "children".

"Think it'll be too hot for them?" Steve asks softly. He glances at her and catches her shrug.

"Wakanda's much hotter than where we're going. Besides," Nat adds, and her lips twitch upwards. "I think Frozen Boy over there could use a little heat."

"I heard that," Bucky protests – Sam snickers, and Clint shushes them loudly.

"I thought I said to go to sleep," Natasha calls to the back – silence ensues.

"Listen to your mother, kids," Steve murmurs amusedly, loud enough for everyone to hear. Nat lets out a laugh, and his smile widens – he loves her laugh.

"So…" he takes her hand. "About that date you promised me?"

Natasha hums with a smile, and threads their fingers together. "I think we should save that for Paris, Rogers."

"We're going to Paris?" Wanda's excited voice perks up, and Steve turns his head to see her practically vibrating as she grins ear to ear – and to see Bucky looking at her as if Christmas came early.

"It's certainly on the list," Natasha says, containing her own excitement, though Steve can see right through it – she's been in a lot of places in her years with KGB, but somehow Paris wasn't one of them. And he knows going somewhere without having to be on a mission is a rarity for her – she deserves to let loose a little.

"Wait, Black Widow and Captain America are dating?" Steve's enhanced hearing picks up Scott's whisper and Clint's facepalm.

"Tic-Tac, just look at them," Sam hisses in response. "What part of that says 'just friends'?"

"Crap, then I owe Luis ten dollars."

"Do _you _have anyone you're 'just friends' with, Sam?" Bucky points out wryly, and Steve claps a hand over his mouth to stifle a laugh.

"Barnes, I swear to God—"

"Why do you owe this Luis ten dollars, Lang?" Natasha cuts in to prevent the upcoming argument.

"Well, we sorta kinda bet on whether you two were together," Scott admits sheepishly – the rest of them remain silent, so he elaborates. "He said Cap and Black Widow were a thing, I said you were probably just close friends and we ended up betting. I just lost."

"He doesn't need to know that, though," Wanda chimes in slyly.

Clint cackles. "That's my girl."

"Barton, you're a terrible influence," Nat says, smirking.

"Excuse me," Clint scoffs. "I am a wonderful influence, thank you very much."

"This is going to be the best vacation ever," Scott exclaims, and Steve furrows his eyebrows with a confused smile and opens his mouth to say something before Bucky beats him to it.

"You do know we're fugitives on the run, right?"

"_Yeah_, but if it's gonna be fun, then it's pretty much a vacation," Scott counters enthusiastically.

Natasha shifts in her seat so that she faces the back. "Didn't I give you all instructions a few minutes ago?"

"Yes, ma'am," the team sings in unison – Steve turns his head towards the redhead.

"You're scaring the kids, Tasha," he says amusedly.

"One of us has to – and you've clearly chosen the soft, forgiving dad," she retorts wryly, and Steve chuckles.

"You know you love the soft, forgiving dad."

Natasha tilts her head, and squeezes his hand. "Maybe I do."

They spend the next half hour in hushed conversation, and when they finally look to the back of the unusually quiet jet, Steve wishes he had a camera – Bucky's using Wanda's leg as a pillow, her head's on Clint's shoulder, and Scott looks two inches away from falling on top of Sam.

"Wanna put this bird on autopilot, and join them?" Natasha asks, inclining her head towards their sleeping team.

Steve nods with a smile – maybe this whole being on the run thing won't be so bad, so long as he has his friends.

(His family.)

—

**tbc. **


End file.
